


Starving Artist

by BillyRayCyrus



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Drabble, F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyRayCyrus/pseuds/BillyRayCyrus
Summary: Rarity robs a bank.
Relationships: Fluttershy/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Starving Artist

Rarity waved her gun enveloped in blue magic. A brush with a meaning.

The bankgoers froze. The teller looked down at the stock.

There was a model there: Fluttershy. A rising star recently featured on the cover of an independent fashion magazine.

She was wearing one of Rarity's designs: a green dress with a sea-foam floral accent that made her eyes pop.

Rarity had been forced to "submit her sketches anonymously," or that's what she told Sweetie.

She stepped forward to collect the money. Turned to Fluttershy and rose a hoof.

"Hm, you're a Spring." _Expect custom designs._

Fluttershy blushed.


End file.
